


Война не проходит бесследно

by Slytherin_Serpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Serpent/pseuds/Slytherin_Serpent
Summary: Не успев насладиться любовью при жизни, возможно, удастся исправить свои ошибки после смерти.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Sirius Black
Kudos: 6





	Война не проходит бесследно

Огромная площадь с одной стороны заполнена Пожирателями. Некоторые сидят на ступенях, кто-то устроился на фонтане, откуда периодически доносится издевательский смех.

Регулусу хочется кричать, но крик застревает в горле. И легко ли вообще кричать, когда тебя держат за горло, заставляя глядеть вперед? Безумно хочется закрыть глаза.

Там, на площади, на коленях стоят орденцы. Джеймс, Лили, Сириус, Ремус и еще множество. Регулус видит, как брезгливо морщится стоящий рядом с Люциусом Северус, как опускается на одно колено Темный Лорд, приподнимая за подбородок голову рыжеволосой Эванс - нет, простите, Поттер. Как же жутко они смотрятся на фоне чёрных мантий и пасмурного неба... Яркие, избитые, окрасившие кровью плиты площади, но не сломленные. Петтигрю вертится неподалёку.

А чуть дальше - Регулус с трудом сглатывает вязкую слюну с привкусом железа - лежит на спине Дамблдор, выломанный, как кукла, и смотрит бессмысленно в небо. Бессменный и боготворимый лидер Ордена Феникса. Его убили первым в назидание остальным. Половину его воинов оставили гнить на улицах этого городка. Вторая половина сейчас здесь. Регулус тихо плачет, беззвучно, пытаясь вырваться из рук Макнейра.

Он видит будто во сне, как под заклинанием Империо ведут на центр площади Джеймса, как заклинание снимается, и как сквозь вату слышит последние слова: "Вы еще наплачетесь, вы выиграли битву, но не войну!"

И задорный смех. А потом...

Avada Kedavra.

И зеленый луч в грудь Поттера. И отчаянный вопль Эванс - ах, простите снова, Поттер.

Регулусу хочется кричать, но он молчит. Молчит и глотает слезы. Он поздно понял, поздно спохватился, поздно попытался помочь.

Рыжеволосая девушка лежит на камнях мостовой и смотрит в небо остекленевшими глазами. Регулус краем глаза видит, как отворачивается Снейп.

\- Включите, пожалуйста, танец смерти, - холодный голос Лорда разносится по площади. Кто-то постукивает палочкой по граммофону, и начинает играть музыка. Мелодия знакомая, Регулус где-то уже ее слышал.

\- Регулус, потанцуй с братом. Не откажи в последней любезности.

И он идет, пошатываясь, к Сириусу. По щекам текут горячие слезы.

Регулусу хочется кричать, швырять направо и налево непростительными, но нет палочки.

\- Станцуем, братишка? Как в последний раз.

Регулусу безумно хочется кричать, бить Сириуса, потому что это последний, твою мать, раз, это не гребанные шуточки, это не игра, чертов ты придурок. Но он молчит. Молчит и прижимается к Сириусу.

\- Как в последний раз, - шепчут искусанные в кровь губы, соглашаясь. Соглашаясь на все, лишь бы только с ним.

И они кружатся по площади, вальсируют и - вот ужас - улыбаются друг другу. Улыбаются ласково, ярко, и будто солнце на секунду пробивается сквозь облака.

\- Люблю тебя, братишка, - Сириус, такой родной, весело хохочет, запрокидывая голову. Регулус на секунду верит, что это кошмарный сон, что он откроет глаза, а на кровати сидит и болтает ногами старший братик, и мама позовёт их завтракать.

\- Я тебя тоже... - шепчет Регулус. И плачет. Плачет так, что задыхается, что ничего не видит вокруг, но продолжает танцевать, отчаянно цепляясь за Сириуса.

И резко подаётся вперед, целуя брата в губы. Их первый поцелуй - горький, чувственный, солёный и кровавый - обречён стать их последним.

Регулус смотрит в глаза Сириуса и не отстраняется.

Лорд молча кивает.

\- Avada Kedavra! - голоса слышатся с двух сторон. Последнее, что Регулус запоминает - глаза Сириуса, тепло его губ и крепкие объятия.

Два брата лежат на ледяных камнях площади, так и не расцепив рук.

Площадь медленно покрывается темнотой, наползающей на город и скрывающей молодых, но так много повидавших и одновременно так много не увидевших ребят. Магическая Британия готовится приветствовать нового лидера. А где-то рядом все еще продолжает играть тихая музыка. И пока она не замолчит, где-то в своем посмертии будут танцевать и улыбаться два брата, не успевшие насладиться друг другом при жизни, но любящие до такой степени, что даже Смерти впору пожалеть их.


End file.
